Why
by DeannaMorgan
Summary: After high school, Lizie, Gordo and Miranda go on a camping trip. Something tragic happens. Will Lizzie survive, will her friends be able to save her? Please read and find out. R
1. Default Chapter

Deanna Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire TV Show, or Movie and have just wrote this story for pure entertainment and nothing else, so please don't sue me! I just like the character and hope you will enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed reading all of yours. Please read and review. Thank you.  
  
Why?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie woke up with a start and looked over at her alarm clock.  
Squinting against the morning sun, she saw that it read 7:00am.  
"Good." She breathed. She rolled over, planted her face deep within  
her pillow and inhaled. "Please don't let me mess this up." She  
prayed. Her thoughts went back to her jr. high graduation. She had not  
been prepared to give the class speech, and had only found out that  
she had to do it a few minutes before she was to give it.  
Lizzie was sweating profusely in her long gown as she looked out into  
the sea of faces. It was like they were all waiting for her to fall on  
her face. Of course, that is exactly what she did. Leaving the podium  
to get a glass of water, she tripped. As she fell, she grabbed the  
only thing that could stop her fall, the back curtain that separated  
the stage from the wall. Like dominos, the curtain came down.  
Lizzie shuttered again remembering that CNN had mysteriously received  
a copy of the videotape of her most embarrassing moment. It had taken  
a couple of years for everyone to forget the incident and stop ragging  
her about it.  
She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "I am valedictorian. I  
will not fail. I will give my speech, and then, Gordo, Miranda, and I  
will head out for our Graduation celebration camping in the Nevada  
Canyons." Smiling, she got out of bed and went down stairs.  
"Morning mom." Lizzie said.  
"Morning honey. How are you feeling? Not nervous are you?" her mom  
asked.  
"No. Actually I am really kinda calm. Is that weird?"  
"No honey, that's not weird. You have grown so much over the last four  
years. You have so much more confidence. The world is your oyster  
Lizzie. You can do anything you want to do."  
"Mom, slow down. I just want to get through the next few hours. Once  
that is over, I will relax, enjoy the vacation Gordo and Miranda and I  
have planned, and then once I get back concentrate on fishing for  
oysters."  
Lizzie cringed when she saw the twinge of fear cross her mom's face.  
She knew her mom would rather they not take this trip. She had tried  
to tell Lizzie that she felt uneasy about the idea, but Lizzie had  
explained they had already made the plans, registered with the ranger  
stations to let them know their itinerary, and there was nothing to  
worry about. "Mom, we will be fine. It's just a camping trip."  
"I know honey." Jo sighed, "but I can't help worrying about you. When  
you went to Rome, you were supervised." Stopping suddenly, she  
remembered the events in Rome, "Okay, maybe not the best example, but  
this is different."  
"Yeah I know, I was also still in school. Even though I may not be  
completely grown, and I will always be your little girl no matter how  
old I get, I am graduating and going out into the world. I just want  
to have a little fun first."  
Jo reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Lizzie's face. Sighing  
deeply, she smiled and nodded, "You had better get up stairs and get  
ready. You have a big day ahead of you and a plane to catch."  
Lizzie smiled at her mom. She knew it was hard on her. "Thanks mom."  
She said. "We will be very careful. I promise."  
Lizzie started up stairs when she heard her Mom and Dad talking about  
her up coming trip. "I don't know Sam. I'm really worried. I can't  
help feeling something bad is going to happen."  
Lizzie leaned closer to hear what was being said. "I know honey, but  
Lizzie is at an age where we need to let her make her own decisions.  
We have to trust that she, Gordo and Miranda know what they are doing.  
I went over everything with Lizzie. She confirmed that the ranger  
stations have been contacted with their itineraries. If by chance they  
don't show up at the appointed place, the rangers will start looking  
for them to find out what happened. They will be fine. You have to  
trust that."  
"I know Sam, but she is my little girl." Lizzie smiled at this.  
"I know Jo, she's mine too, but we have to let go of the rope a  
little. No worries okay?"  
"Okay, but for the record, I don't like it."  
Lizzie shook her head and started up the stairs. No matter how old she  
got, she would never be an adult to her parents. "I love you guys."  
She whispered.  
Lizzie closed the door to her room and looked around at all the things  
she had collected over the years. "I can't believe I will be leaving  
for college in the fall. Where does the time go?"  
Suddenly the phone rang. Lizzie walked over by her bed and sat down.  
Sighing deeply she answered, "Hello?"  
"Lizzie?" Miranda asked, "Hang on, I have Gordo on to. Let me connect  
us. Gordo, are you there?"  
"Yeah."  
Lizzie smiled at the voices of her two best friends. "Hey guys."  
"So, are you ready for your big speech?" asked Miranda.  
"As ready as I will ever be." Answered Lizzie.  
Gordo detected a hitch in Lizzie's voice as only he could. "Hey  
Lizzie, are you okay? You don't sound right."  
"I'm fine. Just walking down memory lane a little. Trying to remember  
where all the time went. Mom is really freaked out by this trip. She  
really thinks something is going to happen. We had the 'you will  
always be my little girl' talk this morning. I guess I am just a  
little nostalgic at the moment."  
Miranda spoke up; " You will have plenty of time for all that once we  
get back. We are only going to be gone for a week. Besides, we have  
taken all the precautions possible. Nothing is going to happen."  
"I know." Replied both Lizzie and Gordo at the same time. Lizzie  
laughed. She and Gordo could almost finish each other's sentences. "Oh  
no." Lizzie yelled. "Look at the time. I have to get ready. I will see  
you at Graduation."  
"Okay, see ya." With that, you could hear all three lines go dead.  
Lizzie rushed to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her  
big day. "Nothing bad is going to happen." She whispered over and over  
again. Now her mom had made her paranoid. "Thanks mom." Shaking her  
head, she stepped into the shower, praying that the hot water would  
calm her frazzled nerves. 


	2. Letting Go

Chapter 2  
  
Graduation went off without a hitch. Lizzie's speech was well  
received, and she even got a standing ovation. She smiled as she  
walked across the stage to accept her diploma and marveled at how much  
she had grown since her trip to Rome. No longer the clumsy, awkward,  
young lady, she had found something in Rome that she was not even  
aware she didn't possess, but her mom knew - confidence.  
After the final declaration, the throwing of the hats in the air,  
hugs, and promises to stay in touch, it was over. Lizzie was with her  
mom and dad taking the proverbial graduation pictures when Miranda and  
Gordo walked up. "Hey guys." Jo said. "I guess you want me to let go  
of my baby, so you can take her off to some godforsaken back country  
to camp?"  
"Well," Gordo began.  
"Mom," Lizzie interrupted, " It's only a week. I will be back before  
you know it. Everything will be fine."  
Jo looked at her daughter and smiled. Again she reached out and  
brushed away a stray piece of hair from Lizzie's face. Then, in a move  
no one expected; Jo grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. Jo  
couldn't help how she felt, and she never wanted to turn Lizzie loose.  
"Dad," Lizzie croaked, "a little help here?"  
Sam walked over and tapped Jo on the shoulder. "Honey, they need to go  
now. Let go of Lizzie."  
"I don't want to." Jo whimpered and held on tighter.  
"Come on Honey. Let go." Sam reached out and took Jo's hand unlocking  
it from the death grip she had on her only daughter.  
Looking at her mother's tear streaked face, Lizzie's heart melted.  
"Mom, I will see you on Sunday. Everything will be fine. I promise. I  
love you." She quickly kissed her mom's cheek and turned to go.  
"Lizzie," Jo called.  
Lizzie stopped at her mom's call, but her dad spoke up. "Go on honey.  
Enjoy your trip." Never looking back, Lizzie left with Gordo and  
Miranda as her mom cried.  
"Wow, your mom is really freaked." Miranda commented. "I have never  
seen her like this."  
"Me either." Said Gordo, "I mean, she missed you while you were in  
Rome, but it was nothing like this."  
Lizzie chanced a quick glance back at her mom and saw her clutching  
her father in tears. A feeling of dread filled Lizzie. She suddenly  
felt that nothing would ever be the same. Maybe that was the same  
feeling her mom had. The fear of loosing her only daughter. Signing  
deeply, she let that sink into her thoughts. "When I get back," she  
thought, " I will make sure that she understands I will never leave  
her."  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. "Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah." mustering up her courage, she said. "Let's go. The mountains  
await."  
"Alright" cried Miranda.  
**  
The flight was uneventful, and Lizzie was glad when they touched down  
in Nevada. After several minutes waiting in the car rental line,  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie were on their way. "You know," Gordo said,  
"We are not due at the ranger station in Great Basin National Park  
until tomorrow. Instead of getting a hotel, why don't we just camp out  
tonight in the wilderness. We will hike back into one of the canyons  
and then leave in the morning."  
"What a great idea." Miranda said.  
Lizzie on the other hand was not convinced. "I don't know guys. That  
doesn't sound safe. Maybe we should just stick with the plan."  
"Oh come on Lizzie. Live a little." Miranda ragged.  
"Yeah," said Gordo, "It's not like you have to worry that you're going  
against your Mom and Dad. They know you're here."  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, "That is not what this is about. What if  
something happens? No one will know where we are."  
"Lizzie, nothing is going to happen." Said Miranda. "You are letting  
your mom freak you out, and she is not even here. Chill out and  
enjoy."  
Lizzie sat quietly and watched the beautiful landscape roll by. She  
knew Gordo and Miranda were right. Nodding she said, "Okay, lets do  
it!"  
After driving for what seemed like an eternity, Gordo stopped their  
SUV. They never noticed the back tire going flat.  
They were about half a mile from one of the canyons, and would have to  
hike a few miles into the canyon itself before they could find a  
suitable place to set up camp. They walked right past a sign that had  
been knocked over warning of blasting in the area, and hikers should  
stay out of the canyon due to possible rockslides. No one saw the  
warning of the danger that lay ahead.  
The pass in the beginning was very narrow, but as they proceeded it  
became wider. "Goodness," Lizzie breathed, "This is beautiful."  
"It just takes my breath away." Replied Miranda.  
Gordo walked alone with his camera in hand. He thought he should  
document everything. "This is going to be a great travel piece."  
"Gordo, could you quit playing with your camera long enough to just  
look at this place?" Lizzie asked.  
Looking above his camera, his breath caught in his throat. Lizzie was  
standing against the face of the cliff wall. The red rocks surrounded  
her and her golden hair shown in the sunlight. She was so beautiful;  
she took his breath away.  
Becoming a little uneasy with the way that Gordo was looking at her,  
she said, "Uh, Gordo are you okay?"  
"Huh, Oh," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why do you  
ask?"  
"Maybe because your tongue was practically on the ground." Miranda  
spat.  
Crimson red with embarrassment, Gordo retorted, "Shut up Miranda. I  
was just taken aback by the beauty of, of, well of the canyon wall.  
Yeah that's it."  
"Okay, yeah the wall."  
"Miranda," Lizzie said changing the subject, "I think we should go  
shopping once we get back. I know of this fabulous new place in the  
mall."  
"Go ahead Lizzie, change the subject. Everyone knows how you two feel  
about each other, but you. What is it going to take to get you both to  
admit how you feel? An act of God, or a disaster?"  
"Miranda?" Lizzie shouted.  
"It's okay Lizzie. Miranda has had my number for a long time now. But,  
since it is getting late, maybe we should go find where we are going  
to camp tonight. This can wait until we get back home. Right Miranda?"  
Gordo asked with frustration evident in his voice.  
Miranda knew that she had overstepped her place. She looked down at  
rocky path "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."  
"Its okay Miranda." Said Lizzie, "Don't sweat it. Come on, we need to  
get moving. It's getting a little dark!"  
Gordo and Lizzie took the lead. Miranda looked down and noticed her  
boots were untied. "Hey you guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute.  
I need to tie my shoes."  
"Okay." They replied.  
Gordo took the lead. He wanted to be there to protect Lizzie if she  
needed help. Lizzie looked at her best friend's back. She had always  
had strong feelings for him, but the timing was never right. When was  
the timing ever right? Truth was she was afraid that if they got  
together, it would mess up the best friendship in the world. She never  
wanted to loose Gordo.  
Miranda had just started toward Gordo and Lizzie when there was a loud  
blast. The whole canyon began to shake. Gordo looked up at the canyon  
walls. Miranda screamed their names. Lizzie stood frozen in place.  
Suddenly, Gordo screamed, "Lizzie move!"  
Lizzie took an awkward step back and lost her balance. Landing on her  
back, she screamed as rocks began sliding toward her. At first, small  
rocks crashed against her skin leaving scraps and contusions behind,  
then a larger, heavier, rock slammed into her midsection, crushing  
bone, rupturing organs, and breaking ribs. Mercifully, she did not  
feel the agony for long as another hit her in the head knocking her  
unconscious. 


	3. Help Me

Hey Zimmy Russell. Thank you for your review. I appreciate your kind comments. I will try and not leave you hanging for too long. Everyone else, please send in your reviews. I appreciate them. Thanks.

Chapter 3

The rumble of the rockslide was over as fast as it had begun. Miranda ran toward the place her friends had been only moments before. "Please be okay." She prayed over and over again. "Gordo, Lizzie." She desperately called. 

"Miranda?" she heard Gordo call. 

"Gordo? Oh thank God. Where's Lizzie?" 

"You don't see her?" he asked in desperation. 

"No." Miranda replied. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she felt like it was going to explode. Then she heard, "Oh God", and her heart stopped. "Gordo? Please tell me she's okay." 

"Miranda," He called in a strained voice "I need your help. Can you make it over here?" 

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Miranda scaled over the pile of rocks as quickly as she could. Sliding down the other side, she stopped when she saw Gordo kneeling at Lizzie's side. Miranda could tell it was serious by the way Gordo was clutching at her hand. "Gordo?" 

"It's bad Miranda." He croaked, there were tears in his eye when he looked at her. "I need you to help me move this big rock. She is pinned under it, and I can't move it by myself." 

"Is she...", Miranda wiped away the tears from her dark eyes. 

"No!" Gordo snapped, "She will be fine, we just need to move this rock. She will be okay." 

With Miranda on one side and Gordo on the other, they lifted the heavy rock and laid it down beside the canyon wall. 

Lizzie, fighting her way back to conscientiousness groaned as the heavy weight was lifted from her body. "Lizzie?" Gordo called. "Come on Lizzie, open your eyes." 

"Gordo? Help me." Lizzie mumbled. Her voice so weak that Gordo had to put his ear so close to her lips, he was almost touching her. Fear gripped his heart. He had never seen Lizzie so helpless and in so much pain. 

"I will. Just hang on." He looked up at Miranda. "We have to get her out of here." 

Miranda panicked. "We can't! I mean, we don't know how bad she's hurt. Moving her could make it worse." 

At that moment, Lizzie coughed. Looking down at their best friend, they were both shocked to see blood coming from the corner of her mouth. At that moment, their worst fears were realized. Lizzie was in trouble, big trouble. "I think it just got worse." Miranda whispered. 

"That's it. We have to move now." Gordo said. He knelt down beside Lizzie. "Lizzie, I am going to pick you up okay? We have to get you to a hospital." 

Lizzie nodded her understanding. She grimaced as Gordo's arm slid under her shoulders, but once he reached under her legs and lifted, Lizzie screamed in agony. "Gordo! Oh God! Please Gordo put me down. Please!" 

Lizzzie's cry of pain scared Gordo so bad he almost dropped her. Placing her gently on the ground, she lay against Gordo's chest and sobbed. "Okay," Gordo said brushing Lizzie's hair with his hand. "That was a bad idea." Once her sobs subsided, Gordo asked, "Lizzie, where does it hurt?" 

"All over." She groaned. 

Gordo looked up at Miranda, unshed tears shinning brightly in his eyes. He exhaled in frustration. The woman he loved was laying against him in agony, and there was nothing he could do about it. "It's all my fault." He said, "I should have stayed with the plan. This would have never happened, if I had only listened to Lizzie in the first place." 

"Gordo," Miranda interrupted, "You can berate yourself later. Right now, we have to get help and fast." 

Gordo held Lizzie tightly against him. He could not stand the thought of letting her go. "Gordo, you need to let go of Lizzie. She needs to lay flat." They both could hear Lizzie's labored breathing, but that didn't scare them as much as the gurgling sound they could now hear. 

Lizzie cried out as Gordo shifted to lay her flat. He could see the strain on her face as she tried to ride out the waves of pain that were passing through her small body. 

"God, Lizzie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to help you. Please tell me what to do?" Gordo pleaded.

"Just please don't move me again." She gasped. 

Miranda knelt down beside her cherished friend and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Lizzie, we won't move you any more. I just need you to try and focus. I am going for help. You just take it easy." 

Lizzie looked at her friend's face. She could see the worry in her eyes. At that moment, Lizzie knew how bad the situation was. She was going to die, and her friends were going to have to watch. "Miranda, you and Gordo go. The two of you can move faster, and you will be able to get help here faster." 

"No." she heard Gordo yell. "I'm not leaving you." 

Lizzie looked pleadingly at Miranda, and whispered. "I don't want him to see me die like this. Please don't let him watch me die." 

Miranda looked up at Gordo. Tears were streaming down his face. Miranda looked back at Lizzie. She knew if anyone could keep Lizzie from giving up, it would be Gordo. He had to stay. "Don't you dare talk that way. You're not going to die. You hear me? You hang on. I am going for help." 

"Miranda, please." She begged. 

"No, damn it! Now listen. You save your strength because you are going to need it when I get back. I love you and will see you soon." Miranda stood up and walked over to Gordo. 

"Gordo, you are going to have to stay focused. You remember your first-aid?" Miranda asked. 

"Yeah I remember. I'm not stupid." Gordo retorted. 

"I know your not Gordo, but this isn't just anyone you're caring for... this is Lizzie. Can you handle it? Should you go for help instead?" 

"No." Gordo said. "I can handle it. You go and hurry." 

Miranda grabbed one of their discarded canteens, "I will. Remember to keep her warm and calm. And most of all keep her awake. I am worried that with the head wound she may have a concussion." 

"The head wound is the least of our problems." He muttered. 

Miranda looked at her friend one more time. Lizzie was shivering. She also noticed that she had coughed again, causing more blood to come from her mouth. "Internal injuries." Miranda said. "I don't have much time. Gordo, take care of her." 

"I will. Just hurry." Gordo watched as Miranda scaled the rocks. He heard her land on the other side and take off running in desperation for their friend's life. 

Once he could no longer hear Miranda's feet pounding on the ground, he turned and walked over to Lizzie. Her breathing was labored and a sheen of sweat glistened on her face. "Hey you." He said, "How you doing?" 

"I'm cold." She breathed. 

Gordo looked over where he had thrown his camping gear in his desperate attempt to find Lizzie. He noticed that her gear was beside his. He had almost forgotten that he'd picked up her gear after taking pictures and being utterly embarrassed by Miranda.  "Hang on. I'll be right back." 

Gordo ran over to his and Lizzie's sleeping bags. Unzipping his, he placed it over her and tucked the edges under her body, so no wind could get to her. Folding the other in half, he placed it under her head. "How's that?" he asked. 

"Better." She breathed. She tried to smile to reassure Gordo, but the effort was too much. She slowly closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep. 

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo said, tapping her on the shoulder, "Come on, stay with me here. You need to stay awake." 

"I'm so tired. Please let me sleep. Just for a few minutes. Please." She begged. 

"No. Lizzie." Gordo shook her; "You have to stay awake. Talk to me. Tell me where you hurt. I need to know okay. That way I can help you." 

"I hurt all over Gordo." Lizzie whimpered. 

Gordo looked down at her. He knew she was in pain and all he wanted to do was let her get away from it by drifting off to dreamland, but he knew it could kill her, so he tapped her again. "Tell me." He prodded. 

Lizzie's eyes rolled up at him. He knew that if she were not in so much pain, she would probably try and kill him for messing with her. "Tell me." He commanded again. 

"My pelvic area really hurts. It felt like bone rubbing together when you picked my up. My lower abdomen feels weird and my left side is on fire." Lizzie stopped to catch her breath, "And Gordo?" she gasped, "It's getting really hard to breathe." 

Gordo just looked at her. "Hey, you have to hold on a little longer okay? Miranda will be back soon. You just hang in there." 

"No," she breathed. "I don't think so. No matter what, Miranda will never be able to get back in time Gordo. I can feel it." 

"No!" Gordo snapped in frustration, "You will not talk like that. You hear me? You will make it, and all three of us will face the world together. We are the three Musketeers and nothing can stop us. Right?" he asked, almost pleading with her. 

"Right." She answered feebly. "Gordo, just in case, there is something I want you to know." 

"Lizzie..." Gordo interrupted. 

"No." she replied with a little more strength than either of them thought she had. "Please, I need to say this. The timing has never seemed right and this is definitely not the right time, but I may not get a second chance." Lizzie was fighting against the darkness threatening to take her under. She blinked several times, hoping that she would be able to see Gordo when she told him. She hoped she could get it out. She didn't want to die, and him not understand how she felt about him. 

Her hand groped out from under the covers searching for his. When she grasped his hand, Gordo's eyes filled with tears. Lizzie was struggling to breathe and speak. " Please Lizzie, this can wait." 

"No it can't." Lizzie replied weakly. "David Gordon, you have been my best friend for so long. I can't imagine not having you in my life." She stopped and squeezed his hand against the pain. "I want you to know, if anything happens to me, it is not your fault. I have had the best time of my life with you and Miranda. Please never forget that." She gasped again. "Gordo? I... I... love." Lizzie closed her eyes, and her hand went limp in Gordo's. 


	4. A Friends Plea

First, let me say thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story. I appreciate your comments. nerk-00 - Thank you for your comments. Now that you have signed up, you should post your own story. Thank you for your kind words. Caitlin714 - no worries. I will try to hurry with the story and not keep you hanging too much. Thanks for your interest. To all of the rest of your who have taken the time to read this, please review. I appreciate your words! Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Miranda felt as if her chest was going to explode by the time she arrived at their SUV. She had run all the way, knowing that Lizzie wouldn't have much time. As she opened the driver's door and climbed in, she realized the vehicles was sitting at an odd angle. Looking toward the back, Miranda realized that the tire was flat.   
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed, "Why are you letting this happen." She screamed at the air, "Why? She never did anything to you. She is a good person, always thinking of others and never once, has she ever put herself first. How could you?" She cried. Falling to her knees, Miranda sobbed, "She is my best friend. You can't have her. I need her. She's mine, not yours. Please, please don't take her."  
  
Miranda's passionate plea; however, did not go unnoticed. From nowhere, Miranda felt a gentle breeze cross over her body, and a feeling of peace enveloped her. It was like the wind whispered to her, "You must hurry if you want to help your friend. Get up. Do whatever you must to get help."  
  
Miranda wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. Walking to the back of the SUV, she rummaged around until she found the spare tire and jack. Working faster than a Nascar pit crew, she changed the tire and was on her way to get help. She knew it was at least two hours to the nearest town, but hopefully, she would come across the police or some other emergency worker that could help her.  
  
"Where is a cop when you need one?" she asked to no one in particular. She looked down at the speedometer and it was registering 100mph. "If this were any other time, I would have been stopped and arrested by now." She muttered in frustration.   
  
Miranda wondered how Lizzie was doing. She was scared and knew that if Lizzie were going to make it, a miracle would have to happen and soon. She wondered if Gordo would be okay if something happened to Lizzie. How would he handle it? He already felt guilty about the situation. It was going to be hard for all of them, but Gordo, she knew, would feel even more responsible for the accident.  
  
She thought back to all the times they had together in jr. high and high school. Gordo had always carried a torch for Lizzie. Whenever she was in trouble, Gordo would try everything within his power to bale her out. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't, but he always tried. Most of the time, Lizzie would feel so guilty about him getting into trouble on her behalf; she would come clean and blow all his efforts. Miranda smiled at the fond memory.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash in the sky followed by the sound of thunder. In a matter of seconds, it was raining so hard; Miranda could barely see the road in front of her. "Not now." She cried. "Please, we don't have time for this." Miranda never backed off the gas.   
  
The rain came down harder and harder. Miranda never saw the police car sitting by the side of the road until his lights were flashing behind her. So excited she had finally found someone who could help her, she slammed on breaks. The wheels locked up immediately and Miranda could no longer control the vehicle. Hitting a standing puddle of water, the SUV careened across the road, jumped a ditch and landed upright on the other side.  
  
In the moments of the wild ride, Miranda hit her head on the driver side window. Unaware of the blood running down the side of her face, Miranda unbuckled her seat belt, jumped out the SUV, and ran toward the officer.  
  
When the officer saw Miranda running toward him, he put his hand out and yelled. "Ma'am please stop. Stop right there. Don't come any closer."  
  
Miranda was confused. All she wanted was his help. "Please officer, we need your help. Please."  
  
"Okay ma'am. I am going to help you, but first you need to put your hands were I can see them."  
  
"You don't understand," Miranda cried hysterically, "If you don't hurry, she's going to die."  
  
The officer shined his flashlight directly into Miranda's eyes. "Ma'am please. I will help you, but first do what I said. Let me see your hands."  
  
Exasperated, Miranda placed her hands in the air. "Here, as you can see I have nothing in my frigin' hands. Now help me damn it!"  
  
"Okay ma'am, please walk toward me very slowly." The officer said. She could tell that he was very tense, and his hand resting upon the butt of his gun. Deciding that cooperation would make things move faster, Miranda swallowed her impatience and complied with the officer's requests.  
  
Once Miranda had come within a couple feet of the officer, he saw the wound on her head. "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"No I'm not." Miranda replied, "My friend is hurt, I was going to get help. When your lights come on, I slammed on breaks, so I could ask for your help and then you treat me like a common criminal and...." Miranda became unsteady on her feet and swayed slightly.  
  
"Steady there. Maybe you should sit down a minute." The officer said. He grasped Miranda by the elbow and directed her to the backseat of his squad car.  
  
"Don't have time to sit." Miranda said. Her words were a little slurred. "Have to get help to Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah." Said the officer, "You mentioned that, but I think we need to take care of you first."  
  
"No." Miranda yelled. "We have to get help to them now. She won't make it much longer. Please," she begged, "we have to help her now."  
  
"Okay tell me everything. We will get help to her as soon as possible."  
  
Miranda looked hopefully at the officer and then began to relay the story to him as to what happened. At the end, she looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. "When I left, she was bleeding from the mouth. I know she has internal injuries. You see, if we don't hurry, she is going to die."  
  
The officer looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He knew that the chances of Lizzie still being alive after an accident like the one Miranda described was almost impossible, but he could not bring himself to say that to her. Instead he smiled and said, "You hang in there. I will get help to your friend. We need to go to the station first and get some rescue crews together. Then you can lead us to her okay?"  
  
Miranda nodded and smiled her appreciation. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Officer Mallery." He replied, handing her his handkerchief. "Use this for your head and just sit back and relax. We will have help to your friend as soon as possible."  
  
The ride to the police station was quicker than Miranda expected. Officer Mallery escorted her to his desk and told her to take a seat. She could hear him talking to some of the other officers explaining the situation. Finally, he came over and sat down beside Miranda. "How's your head?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." She replied. "What about the rescue? When do we leave?"  
  
"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about." He started, "Miranda, there is no way that we can go to the canyon tonight. The rain..."  
  
Miranda was on her feet the instant he said they couldn't go. "No." she yelled. "You don't understand. She won't make it through the night. We have to get to her now! Don't you understand."   
  
"Miranda, please." Officer Mallery begged, "There is nothing we can do. The rain is bad enough, but it makes it almost impossible to get into the canyons when it is like this. There is just no way. Please trust in your friend Gordo. If he is anything like you said, he will keep her safe until we can get there tomorrow."  
  
Miranda looked back at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. The shock of it all was beginning to settle in. She was able to control her fear as long as she had a goal, but now, her goal had been achieved and it was out of her hands. "Oh God." She cried, "She's gonna die. She's gonna die and you bunch of yellow belly bastards are just standing around with your fingers up your noses."  
  
"Miranda, please." Officer Mallery was trying to calm her.  
  
"No. Damn you. If she dies, I will never forgive any of you. She is my best friend. What if it was one of you? Would you just leave your friend out there to suffer?"  
  
"Miranda, we can't" Officer Mallery tried to explain. He tried to take her hand, but she stepped back. Crying hysterically, Miranda sank to her knees in despair.   
  
Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked back and forth, "I promised, I promised. Oh God, help me."  
  
Bending down, Officer Mallery put his arm around her. "Come on." He said. "Lets go help your friend."   
  
Miranda looked up at him. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it. My shift is over. Lets go."  
  
Miranda stood up and leaned against Officer Mallery. As they started out of the station, they stopped when they heard a call from behind them. "Hey James?"  
  
Officer Mallery turned toward the voice. "Yeah David?"  
  
"Hang on. I'm coming with you." Miranda watched at a young man with an EMT badge on his shirt came around the counter toward them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Officer Mallery.  
  
"Yeah, my shift is over too. We can't have people out there needing our help and do nothing about it."  
  
Miranda looked over at Officer Mallery and the EMT attendant that she knew only as David, "Thank you." She breathed.   
  
Walking toward the door, Miranda whispered. "Hang on Lizzie. We will be there soon. Just hang in there." 


	5. Lizzie's life line

Hello again. Here is the new chapter. I am trying my best not to leave you hanging. I will try and have an update at least every other day unless something major happens.... Like writer's block! Thank you all for your reviews. I have really enjoyed reading each of them. Please keep reviewing. If you have any thoughts on things that could be improved, please feel free to let me know. - Starcraze, thank you for your kind words. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Caitlin714 - Thanks for sending this review. I appreciate it. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gordo's heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he squeezed Lizzie's limp hand. Afraid of what he might find, he did not want to check and see if she were breathing. Inhaling deeply, he bent down next to her mouth.  
  
After several tense moments, he exhaled slowly and whispered a prayer of thanksgiving once he realized she was still breathing and had only passed out. He wanted so desperately to let her stay unconscious. He knew the pain was unbearable, but it was not an option.   
  
Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder and began shaking her, but Lizzie didn't even react to his gentle prodding. "Uh oh. That's not good." He said. With a little more vigor, he shook her again, this time talking to her, "Lizzie? Lizzie come on, I need you to open your eyes."  
  
The loud sound of Thunder was the only reply he got. Looking up at the sky, Gordo watch the sky light up like a Christmas tree. The dazzling display of light threw shadows all across the canyon. "Great. Not helping here." He yelled, "We don't need this right now." Turning back to Lizzie, he tried again. "Lizzie please open your eyes. I need to know your okay. Lizzie, just so you will know, I love you too. I will not lose you like this okay. Please come back to me."  
  
Another sharp explosion of thunder ripped through the canyon, shaking the ground. Lizzie jerked against Gordo's hold and opened her eyes. Looking up at him, she tried to smile. "I've never liked storms." She gasped.  
  
Gordo looked down at her and smiled, "I know. Hey how are you feeling?"  
  
"Not good." She replied. Closing her eyes against the pain, she gripped Gordo's hand so tight he thought she was going to break it. "I am really cold Gordo."   
  
"I know, but Miranda will be here soon, and we will be able to get you warm, and I promise you will never be cold again."   
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo replied. He leaned in so he could hear her.   
  
"Do you really think Miranda will be able to make it back in time?"  
  
Gordo really didn't want to lie to her, but he knew that if she were going to make it, he would have to give her hope. The way things were looking; he was beginning to have doubts himself. The good news he thought is you have quit bleeding. "You know that Miranda will move heaven and earth to make sure you are okay. All you have to do is hold on. Will you do that?"  
  
"I'll try" she squeaked, "Gordo, will you hold me? Please, I am so cold."  
  
"I will do whatever you need me to do, but you have to promise you will not stop talking to me." He kissed her gently on the forehead. God, I love you so much Lizzie, he thought. "I am going to get under there with you okay? It is starting to rain, and this should keep us dry."  
  
Lizzie nodded weakly. If she weren't hurt, she would have actually found it funny. Gordo was trying not to jostle her, but being this close to her was making him so nervous, he was shaking as uncontrollably as she was. "Gordo, if this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. It was just like her to be in so much trouble, and to put someone else's feelings before her own. "I am never uncomfortable with you Lizzie. I love you. You are my best friend and my confidant." He moved under the sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her, and her head rested on his shoulder. "Okay, you promised you would continue to talk to me, so spill."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Confused, Gordo answered, "Because you promised."  
  
"No." Lizzie answered, "Not that. Why did we wait so long to say I love you? Why do bad things have to happen to make people understand what is they have before they lose it?"  
  
Gordo tightened his grip around Lizzie. "I am not going to lose you."  
  
"David," Lizzie said. "You may not have a choice in the matter."  
  
Gordo went rigid at the use of his given name. Lizzie had never used it before. She had always called him Gordo. She had given him the nickname in grade school and in all the years they had been together, he could not remember her ever calling him David. It scared him. He was about to confront her when the storm moved in and it was pouring rain. "Great." He said. "This is all we need."  
  
If Lizzie was cold before, now she was absolutely freezing. Gordo was trying desperately to keep her warm, but he was losing the battle and to make matters worse, she was fading in and out of consciousness. Her skin had a bluish tent to it and her breathing was getting dangerously shallow.  
  
Gordo watched the slow rise and fall of Lizzie's chest. He knew she could not have much strength left to keep pushing air in and out of her lungs, and she would leave him soon if a miracle didn't happen soon.   
  
Sighing deeply, Gordo did something he had never done before, he began to pray. "God please. If you can hear me, I am not a praying man, but please don't take her. She is my friend and one day, I hope to make her my wife. I can't imagine ever living my life without her. Please send help soon. Please don't take her. She means everything to me. Please God."  
  
"Gordo." The sound of his name filled the air. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but then, he saw a small figure sliding down the rocks and running toward him.   
  
"Thank you." He prayed. Careful not to jostle Lizzie, he got up and ran over to Miranda giving her a big hug. "Thank God. You made it back?"  
  
David and James walked up behind Miranda. "Yeah, I brought help. Gordo?" Miranda asked with worry expressed on her face.  
  
Putting up his hands to stop her tirade of questions he said, "She's alive. She's over there." Turning to point in Lizzie's direction.  
  
Gordo stood still and looked back at them, but they had not moved. He was irritable. His friend was lying under the sleeping bag in pain, and they just stood there staring at him. "What?" he yelled.  
  
Miranda pointed at the tail of his shirt. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"What?" Gordo asked looking down. His face paled as he looked down at his shirt. It was covered in blood. "I don't know." He stammered. The he remembered how close he was to Lizzie; holding her and easing her pain and fear. "Oh no." he breathed.   
  
Running over to where Lizzie was laying, he pulled back the sleeping bag. "Oh God. Oh no. Lizzie!"  
  
David looked over at James. "Call life flight and tell them we need them here ASAP. She is bleeding out and we will need blood on the flight. Do either of you know her blood type?"  
  
Miranda looked over at David, shock clearly on her face. David looked at her and snapped, "Don't phase out on me. We need you. What is your friends blood type?"  
  
"I think its B+." Miranda stammered, "It's on her donor card in her wallet. Back pocket."  
  
"Okay." David said. He walked over and turned Lizzie slightly. Taking her wallet, he handed it to James. "Call it in and give them the blood type." After giving James his instructions, David turned to help Lizzie.   
  
Gordo was frozen in place. "Son listen, you are going to have to move if you want us to help your friend." Gordo was in shock. He looked at the girl he loved covered from the waist down in bright red blood.   
  
It never occurred to him that she could be losing blood. He never saw it come from her mouth again after Miranda left. How did he miss this? Where was it coming from?  
  
"Miranda!" James yelled, "Move your friend."  
  
Miranda grabbed Gordo and directed him away from the grisly scene. She was shocked to see the amount of blood that covered her friend.  
  
"I got a hold of Life flight. They will meet us at the opening of the Canyon. How is she?" David asked.  
  
"Not good." Replied James; "She has a lot of internal injuries. She is bleeding vaginally, her stomach is rigid, and I'm not sure how much blood she's lost. To top it all off, she is not responding to any stimulation. We have to move. Now!"  
  
Gordo lost all control and sank to his knees retching pitifully. Miranda tried to help him, but he pushed her away.   
  
"Miranda," James called, "We are moving now. We need your help. Is your friend up to this?"  
  
Miranda looked down at Gordo. Bending over she whispered, "You can feel sorry for yourself later. Right now you need to hold it together a little longer. Are you with me?"  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Gordo nodded. "Yeah lets go."   
  
He and Miranda ran over to where James and David had made a makeshift stretcher with the extra sleeping bag. With two at the head and two at the feet, they carefully picked Lizzie up and started back toward the opening of the Canyon. They carefully scaled the rocks to get out the other side. After slipping on some and almost dropping the makeshift stretcher, David commented, "It's probably a good thing she is unconscious. There is no way she would be able to take this."  
  
"Let's just hurry." James replied.  
  
Gordo and Miranda stayed quite as they made their way out of the Canyon. They prayed that the Helicopter would be there when they got out. "Please." Gordo prayed, "Please."   
  
As they emerged from the Canyon, they could see life flight had made it and was waiting on them. The EMT crew rushed out to meet them. Pushing Gordo and Miranda away, they took over the care of Lizzie. "What's the status?" one called?  
  
"She has lost a lot of blood. Not responding to any kind of stimulus and her belly area is rigid. I hear gurgling sounds coming from her chest when she breathed." James responded, "I think she has several broken ribs on the left side and possible pelvic fractures. She is bleeding out from the vaginal area."   
  
The attendant turned and looked at James. "That's all?" he asked, "How is this kid still alive?"  
  
James looked at David, Miranda and Gordo and smiled in reassurance, "She's a fighter."  
  
The attendant stopped at the helicopter. "We need to get an IV started." He ripped open Lizzie's shirt so he could check her vitals. "Uh oh, her pressures dropping. We're losing her." He grabbed the paddles. "Come on honey, you've held on this long. Hold on for a little longer. Clear."  
  
He placed the paddles against Lizzie's chest and the shock caused her body to jerk violently. Miranda and Gordo watched from a distance. Each time the paddles were applied, they jerked as hard as Lizzie did.   
  
"Oh God." Miranda cried, "I can't take much more of this."  
  
"Again." They heard the call and again they watched as Lizzie's small body was riddled with the effects of the shock. "There, we have it. She's back. That's good. You hang in there little girl. You have two friends who risked everything to get you help. Now don't you let them down."  
  
Miranda and Gordo watched as the doors to the Helicopter were shut and their friend was airlifted into the darkness.  
  
David walked over. "I will give you a ride to the hospital if you want. James went with the flight crew. They needed an extra hand."  
  
"Is she?" Miranda asked.   
  
"She is still in a lot of trouble, but that is the best team in the world on that chopper. Your friend is in good hands. Is there anyone you want to call and let know about the situation?"  
  
Miranda and Gordo looked at David. "Oh God, we need to let her parents know." Gordo replied. "Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, here." David said handing over his phone.  
  
Gordo looked at it like it was a snake about to strike. This was the one thing we did not want to do, but since he felt responsible, he would call. Taking the phone, he dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Jo McGuire answered the phone.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire. This is Gordo. There's been an accident." Gordo began. He could not remember all the conversation. All he remembered was the horrible sound of Mrs. McGuire screaming on the other end. 


	6. Bad News

Hello again! Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Since this is my first fan fiction, I am a little surprised by the reaction.   
  
Catlin714 - Thank you for your latest review. I am really glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.   
  
Lady Arwen Greenleaf - Your enthusiastic review makes me want to jump right on my word processor and start typing away. I appreciate your kindness and am honored that you put my story under your favorite stories category.  
  
Wolf33 - Wow. You yourself are a very talented writer. Never give that up. Keep typing away. Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate it so much. I am humbled to be in your Favorite story and author category. Thank you so much.  
  
Nerk-00 - Thank you again for keeping up with my story. I appreciate all your kindness. I am honored that you have chosen my story to place in your favorite story and author categories. You are very kind.   
  
Angelgirl - Thank you for your comments. I appreciate it.  
  
Xtremefaller8705 - Thank you also for your review. I appreciate it.  
  
You guys are the best. Thank you for taking time to read and review my story. Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated, but with the holiday, I had other things going on. Now... without further ado.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The ride to the hospital was long and quiet. James, Gordo and Miranda were all lost in thought. Gordo couldn't get the grieving screams of Lizzie's mom out of his mind. 'How could I be so stupid?' he thought. 'I knew better than to take my friends into a situation like that. Now look at what has happened. Lizzie may die, and it is all my fault.'  
  
"Hey kid?" James pulling Gordo from his reverie, "You know this is nobody's fault right? This was just a freak accident."  
  
Gordo, almost laughing at this, looked over at James and just shook his head. "It was not just a freak accident. Lizzie told me she didn't feel right going into that canyon and what did I do, I goaded her into it. I may have gotten my best friend killed."  
  
"Gordo." Miranda said. "You were not the only one goading her. As I remember it, I too kept pushing until she gave in."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Gordo replied, "I was driving. I had control of the vehicle. I had control of the situation. I knew better than to go camping in the canyons without getting permits and letting rangers know our plans. I let everyone down. Mrs. McGuire will never forgive me. All she kept saying was, 'my baby, my baby.' She knew, Miranda, she knew that something was going to happen on this trip and not a one of us listened."  
  
"Gordo..." Miranda wanted to express that she understood. That no matter what, they were friends and would always be friends, but she never got the chance.   
  
"Please Miranda." Gordo said cutting her off, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to get to the hospital and find out how Lizzie is. I'm sure we will have a lot of time to talk about this later." Gordo, feeling as if the blackness of the situation was consuming him, stared out into the darkness with his thoughts turned once again to Lizzie.   
  
She had said it 'I love you'. Those three little words burned deep within his soul. He would make sure she always had whatever she needed. He would make this up to her. "Please let me be able to make this up to her." He prayed.   
  
The rest of the ride was in total silence, no one wanting to invade the other's thoughts. As they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, Gordo jumped out of the car and ran inside.   
  
After parking the car, James and Miranda found Gordo standing at the emergency room desk yelling at a nurse. "What do you mean you don't have a McGuire? We were told she was coming to this hospital"  
  
"I'm sorry sir," The nurse replied, "but we don't have a Lizzie McGuire listed as being a patient here."  
  
Gordo looked as if he were going to fly across the desk and strangle her. James, placing his hand on Gordo's shoulder, slid him out of the way. "I'm sorry ma'am. If you could help me, we would greatly appreciate it. My name is Officer James Mallery and their friend was in a terrible accident. They life flighted her here." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "If you could please check again, her name may have been put under Elizabeth Brooke McGuire."  
  
The nurse's annoyance showed on her face, but as she looked at Gordo, Miranda and Officer Mallery, she could see their stress and understood the seriousness of the situation. After typing Lizzie's name one more time on her computer, her annoyance transformed into compassion as the information filled her screen. "What?" Gordo and Miranda asked at the same time.  
  
"She was brought in about an hour ago." The nurse said.  
  
"Is that all?" Gordo asked, "Can't you tell us anything else?"  
  
The Nurse looked up at James. Her eyes spoke volumes. He realized the situation was worse than imagined and that she was unwilling to dispense the grave information. "Are any of you family?" she asked.  
  
"We might as well be." Gordo yelled. "We have known each other since grade school. Please tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She began.  
  
James touched Gordo's arm to stop him from flying into a tirade. "Ma'am, these young people have had a very bad day. As you can see by this young man's clothes, he has had to watch his friend suffer greatly. Now, I know all about rules and regulations, but I think under these circumstances, and seeing that her family is flying in from California, you could at least give them a little information."  
  
The nurse looked from Miranda to James, and then settled on Gordo. Her heart went out to him the moment she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. Sighing deeply, she said, " They brought her in. They worked with her in the trauma and then moved her to surgery. She has been in there ever since. There is nothing more I can tell you." She stood up and walked over to Miranda and Gordo, "I did overhear them say they had a fighter on their hands. If you would like, I can take you to the waiting room the doctor will come to once the surgery is over?"  
  
Miranda and Gordo both nodded in agreement. The situation was beginning to hit both of them. They had not had time to really think about anything up to this point, but now, all they could do was sit and wait.   
  
They had been sitting in the waiting area for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them speaking. James went down to the vending machines to get them some coffee and cokes. Gordo, noticing Miranda's fragile state, walked over and wrapped his arms around her as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.  
  
"She's going to be fine Miranda. You have to believe that." He said.   
  
They were still wrapped in each other's arms when Sam and Jo McGuire, Lizzie's parents, came through the emergency room doors. Gordo looked up and saw the tear-streaked face of Mrs. McGuire and all the feelings of guilt returned in full force. 'How am I ever going to face her', he wondered.   
  
"Miranda?" he said, "Mr. and Mrs. McGuire are here."  
  
Miranda pulled away from Gordo and wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the lobby with Gordo in tow.   
  
They could hear the panicked questions from Lizzie's parents before they got out of the waiting area. "We are her parents. Why can't you tell us anything? I want to see the doctor now."  
  
As Gordo and Miranda came closer they could hear the nurse trying to calm them down. "Ma'am, you daughter is in surgery. The doctor will come see you as soon as he can. If you would like, you could go into the waiting area with..."  
  
Jo and Sam turned around to follow the nurse when they both saw Miranda and Gordo. Miranda burst into tears and Jo ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Gordo backed away a little, but Sam wouldn't let him go anywhere. "It's okay Gordo." He said, "We don't blame either of you. It's not your fault. Do you understand me?"  
  
Gordo looked up into the worried expression of Sam McGuire. He knew they would never blame him, but he could not help but blame himself.  
  
"Let's go into the waiting room where we can talk." Jo said.   
  
As they sat down, Miranda and Gordo introduced them to James. They explained everything that happened in as much detail as they could. Jo shook her head and cried as Sam held her close. Gordo wanted desperately to leave out some of the more gruesome details, but Lizzie's mom and dad wouldn't have that. They wanted to know everything.  
  
When Gordo told them about Lizzie bleeding out, they looked at his shirt, saw the blood, and Jo ran for the bathroom before she threw up all over the waiting room. Sam sat in silence while Gordo continued to recap all the events. "Son?" Sam asked, "Would you like to go and get cleaned up?"  
  
Gordo had forgotten about the bloodstains on his shirt. "Yeah." He said weakly, "I guess I should."  
  
James smiled and took his elbow to guide him away. "Come on Gordo," he said, "I'll help you get cleaned up."  
  
"Thank you." He muttered.  
  
He and James were about to leave the waiting area when the doctor arrived. Jo also had just come back into the waiting room looking very pale.  
  
She walked over to Sam and took his hand in hers. Taking a deep breath they asked, "How is she doctor?"  
  
"My name is Doctor Cain. I assume you are Ms. McGuire's parents?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we are." They replied. Gordo, James and Miranda all walked up to hear what the doctor had to say. He looked around at them.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private or is it okay to talk around non-family members?" Dr. Cain asked.  
  
Jo and Sam looked around trying to figure out whom he was speaking of. The only stranger in the room was James, and he had done everything within his power to save their daughter, so in their minds, he was also family. "No," Jo said, "Whatever you have to say, you can say with everyone present."  
  
Dr. Cain looked at all the worried faces. Nodding his agreement, he said. "Okay. Could we all have a seat?"  
  
Taking their seats, everyone looked expectantly at the doctor. "First, you daughter is a fighter." He began. "Let me begin by telling you the extent of her injuries. She has several broken ribs on the left side of her body. She also sustained some liver and kidney damage, but we don't foresee that being a major issue, just mainly bruising, a broken pelvis and a concussion from a blow to the head."  
  
Dr Cain stopped and looked over at Lizzie's parents. Oh how he hated these moments. "What are you not telling us?" Jo asked.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Dr. Cain asked.  
  
Gordo's heart was racing. He was going all through his mind, but he could not think of what it could be. He had already said that she was still alive. "Please." He heard Sam say, "Just tell us."  
  
Dr. Cain took a deep breath and stood up. Walking over to the glass door, he looked out into the hallway. "You have to first understand that we did everything we could possibly do."  
  
"What? What are you saying?" Jo asked in a panic. "Just tell us."  
  
Dr. Cain turned toward them and sat back down. "There was extensive damage. Once we got her in surgery, there was so much blood, and we could not even find out where it was coming from. Her abdominal cavity was full. That was the reason she was bleeding out vaginaly." He looked over at Gordo. He wished the McGuire's would send Gordo and Miranda out of the room. Taking a deep breath he continued, "We almost lost Lizzie several times, but like I said before, she is a fighter."  
  
Sam was more than a little irritated that the doctor was giving them the run around. "Doctor Cain, we have established that our daughter is a fighter, now, could you please tell us what is wrong?"  
  
Dr. Cain bowed his head. "The main injuries were to her uterus and ovaries. Her uterus was ruptured and the ovaries...well, they burst upon impact." Walking over to Jo, he looked at her and said, "We had to do a complete emergency hysterectomy. Your daughter will never be able to have children." 


	7. I'm Broken

Hello everyone. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get back to this. Writer's block is the pits. I got her to the hospital and then it seemed nothing worked after that. I will try to continue on and not take as long this time, but sometimes as we all know, the story has a life all its own. Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate all the kind words from each of you. I only hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks again - DeannaMorgan  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jo and Sam just stood staring at the doctor in disbelief. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the horrific truth he had just revealed. The silence was broken by the distraught sobs of Gordo. Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around him as a father would his son.  
  
Jo, after walking over to the window to try and calm her nerves, finally found her voice. "She is so young. She always wanted a family of her own. How will she deal with this?"  
  
The doctor looked over the grieving family. "You will all have to be there for her. It won't be easy. She has a long road ahead of her just in the recovery from the physical injuries, but the emotional ones they will be harder. Your daughter has a lot of loving friends. She was in a very serious place, but she found the will to fight and stay alive, you all will have to help her keep that will. She will need you now more than ever before." He turned to walk from the room, but turned at the last minute. "Would you like me to tell her?" he asked.   
  
Jo and Sam looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to tell Lizzie she would never know the joys of motherhood. She would never know what it was like to feel a baby growing inside her, the agony and joy of the birthing process, the torment of watching them grow up just to go away.   
  
Drawing in a deep breath to gather her courage, Jo looked over to the doctor and said, "No, we will tell her. It may be easier coming from us."  
  
"Okay." He replied, "We have counselors on hand should you need them."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Sam said. "When can we see Lizzie?"   
  
"She is in recovery and will be there for a couple of hours. Then we will move her into a room. To be honest, she will probably sleep the rest of the night. You should all try and go get some rest."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Gordo replied.  
  
Sam, Jo and Miranda all followed suit. They would all stay in order to be there once Lizzie was awake. "Okay," Dr. Cain replied. "I will let you know when we have moved Lizzie to a room. Until then, I will ask one of the nurses to bring in some blankets, so you can try to make yourselves as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." They all said.  
  
Jo looked over at Sam. Tears were running down her cheeks. 'If only I had refused to allow her to come on this trip.' She thought. Sam could almost see the thoughts of self-loathing on Jo's face. He knew she was blaming herself. "Come here honey." He called. Jo walked into the embrace willingly and cried.   
  
"It's all my fault." She muttered.  
  
Gordo pulled away from Sam and looked directly at Jo. "No its not." He replied. "It's mine. I should have known not to go into that Canyon. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, I love Lizzie with all my heart and I want to be there for her now more than ever, but I will understand if you don't want me to ever have anything to do with her any more. You just say the word and I will stay out of her life forever."  
  
Jo grabbed Gordo by the shoulders; "You listen to me right now. You are not to blame. If it had not been for you and Miranda, Lizzie would have died tonight."  
  
"Had it not been for me and Gordo," Miranda spoke up, "Lizzie would have never been on this trip in the first place."  
  
"Stop it. All of you." Sam practically yelled. "Lizzie is going to need all of us to help her through this. Feeling sorry for ourselves is out of the question. We need to pull together and work as a team. No more of this 'only ifs'. There is no longer I or me. It is we; do I make myself clear?"  
  
No one spoke, but they all nodded in agreement. At that moment, the nurse stepped in with blankets. Each took one and found a place on the floor or in a chair to get some rest. They all knew that once Lizzie woke up, they would all start the emotional roller coaster all over again.   
  
******  
  
Miranda woke up in the middle of the night. As she looked around, she saw Jo and Sam huddled against each other, but she noticed Gordo was no longer with them.   
  
Getting up quietly, so she would not disturb Lizzie's parents, she went to look for her friend. Walking down the hall, she looked in each room. Finally, she came to the last on at the end of the hallway. Peeking inside, she saw Gordo sitting silently by a small and very pale Lizzie. "Hey." She whispered.  
  
Gordo was startled out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Miranda staring at him. "Hey." He replied back. "She looks so frail."  
  
Miranda walked over and sat down on the other side of Lizzie. She looked at Gordo and nodded her agreement. "Better not let her hear you call her 'frail'. She will have your head on a platter. You heard the doctor, she is going to be okay, barring no complications from the surgery."  
  
"Miranda?" Gordo began, "How do you think Lizzie is going to take the news?"  
  
Miranda remained quiet. She knew what he was really asking was if she thought Lizzie would blame him for this. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I know that Lizzie has talked to me in the past about wanting a family. She always joked about having the 2.3 kids. I think it will be a blow to her at first, but she will eventually come around. We just have to make her understand that there are always other options. Just because she can't have children naturally, doesn't mean she will never be a mommy. There is always adoption."  
  
Gordo sat there a moment. "You know I want to marry her don't you?" he asked.  
  
Miranda smiled. "I have always known that Gordo."  
  
Gordo and Miranda's conversation was interrupted by a low moan. They looked over at Lizzie as she stirred in her sleep. "Mom." She called.  
  
Gordo leaned down and whispered, "Shh. It's okay. You are safe now. You just lie there and get some more sleep. You need to regain your strength."  
  
"Gordo?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, its me." Reaching down, he took her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed it softly. "Are you in pain?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes trying to get the pounding in her head to stop. "A little. Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"You're the in the hospital." Miranda answered.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie called. "I guess you made it after all. Thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me Lizzie. You just need to get well." Miranda replied.  
  
"Is mom and dad here?" she asked.  
  
Miranda looked over at Gordo. He nodded knowing that Lizzie would want to see her mom as soon as possible. "Yeah they are. You just wait, and I will go get them for you."  
  
When Miranda left, Lizzie looked over at Gordo and asked weakly, "What is the matter?"  
  
Gordo smiled at her. Love shinning brightly in his eyes. "I was just thinking of how close I came to losing you. I never want to feel that way again. I love you Lizzie. I want you to know that and no matter what, I will always love you. Do you understand me?"  
  
"I love you to Gordo." Lizzie said. Her eyes were beginning to close. "I am so tired." She muttered.  
  
"Close you eyes and get some rest. Your mom and dad will be here once you wake up." He urged.  
  
"No." she answered, "I want to see mom. She has to know that I am okay."  
  
"I do know that you are okay honey." Came the soft whisper of her mom. "I love you so much. I never want you to scare me like this again. Is that a deal?"  
  
"Deal." Came the exhausted. "I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too honey. Now, you need to get some sleep. You want to get your strength back soon." Jo said fighting hard not to cry. She had been there each time Lizzie had been sick as a child. She worried about her each time she had a cold, a upset stomach, the chicken pox, every child hood sickness, she had always been able to kiss it and make it better, but she knew that no matter how badly she wanted to kiss Lizzie and tell her everything was going to be okay, she knew that it would not be. Lizzie was going to have to face this battle and come to terms with tragic events that would now forever change her life.  
  
She leaned in and kissed Lizzie on the forehead. "I love you honey."  
  
"Love you too mom." Lizzie muttered as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Sam walked over and wrapped Jo in a hug. "How are we going to tell her?" she asked. "How will she ever be able to deal with all of this? She is still so young."  
  
"Lizzie is strong sweetie." Sam replied. "She will find it within herself to come to terms with all of this. You need to have faith in our daughter."  
  
"I guess we don't have a choice." Jo answered.  
  
*******  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the window in Lizzie's room. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. Gordo had fallen asleep with his head on her bed. She smiled when she felt his hand gripping hers. Her mom was on the other side of the bed. She was clutching Lizzie's other hand. When she turned her head, she saw Miranda asleep in a chair, and her head was resting on her dad's shoulder.  
  
With her head beginning to clear from the anesthesia, Lizzie realized that she was in pain. Her head hurt, her side was on fire, and her lower abdomen felt heavy and bloated. To make things worse, she had to go to the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie shifted her hips to make herself more comfortable, but the moment she moved, she had to stifle a scream. The agony in her hips was unbearable.   
  
Lizzie gripped Gordo's hand so tight; he thought she was going to break it. "Lizzie?" he asked. "What's wrong honey? Are you in pain?" The look that Lizzie gave him made him rethink his next question. "Sorry." He said, "Of course you are. Hang on. I will get a nurse."  
  
Lizzie breathed through the pain as Gordo ran to get help. Jo looked up into her daughter's pain filled eyes and squeezed her hand. "Mom," she gasped, "Why do I hurt so much?"   
  
Jo looked at her frail daughter and her eyes filled with tears. "You are going to be okay honey. You have a few broken bones. Try not to move okay?"  
  
Lizzie nodded in understanding. That would explain why she felt like she was on fire. 'God Gordo,' she thought, 'please hurry.' Lizzie closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything that would take away the pain she was in. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Joe reached over and wiped them away. "Shh honey, it's going to be okay. Just hang on a little longer." Looking over at Sam, she snapped, "Go see what is taking so long."  
  
Sam nodded and walked toward the door. He was reaching for the door when Gordo came rushing in with a nurse. "Finally." Sam yelled, "What is taking you people so long? Can't you see my daughter is in pain?"  
  
The nurse didn't reply. She knew the stress of the situation was causing short fuses. She just walked over to Lizzie and checked the monitors. Heart rate was a little high; blood pressure was a little elevated. All of this was normal under the circumstances. "If you could all please step outside, I need to check Lizzie."  
  
Jo started to protest, but the desperate pleas from Lizzie stopped her cold. "Please Mom. Let her do whatever she needs to do. I just need the pain to stop."  
  
Jo nodded and ushered everyone out of the room. "If you need me honey, I will be right outside."  
  
Lizzie watched her leave. Once the door closed, she no longer felt like being strong. Lizzie began to cry. "Okay honey," the nurse, "I am going to give you something for the pain, but first, I need to check your temperature." Lizzie nodded in agreement. The nurse inserted the thermometer and checked Lizzie's pulse rate. By the time the nurse was finished taking her temperature, cold sweat was running down Lizzie face.  
  
"God please." Lizzie croaked.  
  
Walking over to Lizzie's IV, the nurse injected it with what Lizzie would consider a miracle drug. "This will take effect in just a few minutes." The nurse said, "You hang in there okay? You are a very brave young lady. I don't know what I would do if I were in the same situation as you. I don't think I could stand it if I could never have children."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened in shock, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The nurse looked over at Lizzie and realized her mistake. "Oh God." She said, "I thought they told you."  
  
Lizzie could feel the fuzziness of the drugs beginning to dull her senses. She had to make sure she heard the nurse correctly. Blinking several times, she asked. "Told me what?"  
  
"Nothing dear." The nurse answered, "You just lay back and relax. I will send your family back in."  
  
"No." she said, "You tell me what you meant."  
  
"Honey please. You don't need to get upset. You just need to go to sleep. Let the drugs take over now."  
  
Lizzie fought against the effects of the drugs even harder. "NO!" she yelled. "You tell me what you meant."  
  
*****  
  
Jo, Sam, Miranda and Gordo all paced outside Lizzie's room waiting anxiously for the nurse to finish, so they could all go in and check to make sure Lizzie was okay. Suddenly, there was an anguished scream from inside Lizzie's room.   
  
They all ran in. What they saw scared them almost as bad as seeing Lizzie unconscious. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably. The nurse was sitting beside her trying her best to comfort her, but Lizzie didn't want her anywhere near her. "What did you do to her?" Jo screamed as she ran to Lizzie's side. Reaching down, she gathered her distraught daughter into her arms.   
  
Getting off the bed, the nurse hung her head. "I'm sorry, I thought she knew already."  
  
"Thought she knew what?" Jo asked. Then she looked at Lizzie. The anguish in her eyes told Jo everything she needed to know. "Oh God. How could you?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Lizzie cried, "Why?"  
  
"Honey, it's going to be okay. You are strong. You can get through this." Jo soothed.  
  
Sam walked over to the nurse. "I think you should leave."  
  
Lizzie was loosing the battle with the drugs. Her fighting against her mom was less. Slowly she began to settle down. Jo leaned into Lizzie and whispered, "Honey, there is still a lot of life in you. You will still get married and adopt children all of your own. You can still have a normal life."  
  
"No ones going to love me." She muttered, "I'm broken." With that, Lizzie slipped into a drug-induced sleep. 


	8. Sacrifices

Hey everyone. Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep them coming and I will keep chapters coming. Hang in there with me if it takes a little longer than normal between chapters. I am beginning to find these chapters harder to write because they are so emotionally charged. Also, my husband and I have recently moved into a new home, so things have really been hectic. I promise that I will continue the story as long as you want to read it... That is of course until the characters tell me it is over and it comes to an end. ;o) Thanks DeannaMorgan  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through Lizzie's hospital window. Her father had taken Gordo and Miranda to a hotel so they could get some much-needed rest. Neither had left the hospital in three days, so the McGuire's had insisted and would not take no for an answer. They explained that Lizzie was going to need them both strong when she woke up, and if they were both too tired to hold their eyes open, they would be of no use to her. After many debates, Miranda and Gordo gave in and left with Sam. Jo stayed with Lizzie in case she woke in the middle of the night and needed her.  
  
As she watched Lizzie sleep, Jo thought back to all the wonderful times they had together as she grew up. They had always been close, even when Lizzie went through her rebellious stage. She thought of the time that she had taken Lizzie and Miranda to the mall to shop for their first bras. She had been so excited that she didn't even realize she had embarrassed them by telling everyone they met what they were there for. Lizzie of course was mortified by her mothers reaction and exploded yelling that she could look for her own bra and didn't need her help.   
  
Lizzie's outburst had hurt her deeply. All she wanted to do was experience this with her daughter, but then she realized that she was doing to her daughter the same thing her mother had done to her. She embarrassed her. Of course, once Lizzie had gotten older, they talked about what had happened and both of them laughed uncontrollably.   
  
There had been a lot of things that had happened since the bra incident. When Lizzie turned sixteen, she started dating and was feeling pressured from her boyfriend to have sex. Lizzie moped around the house for several days. When Jo finally asked her what was wrong, Lizzie told her what her boyfriend was doing.   
  
At first Jo was furious that anyone would make her daughter feel inadequate, but once she calmed down, they discussed the situation openly. The next day when Lizzie came home, she told Jo that she had talked to her boyfriend, and he could not understand why she was not ready and wanted to wait, so she broke up with him. Jo smiled at the memory. She could always count on Lizzie to make the right decision.  
  
Looking over at her, Jo thought of the last words Lizzie had said to her, "No ones going to love me, I'm broken." Jo wiped a tear that slid slowly down her cheek. 'Surly she can't believe that.' She whispered.   
  
Jo thought of the way Gordo had acted once they arrived at the hospital. He didn't want to leave Lizzie's side for a moment. They practically had to hogtie Gordo and carry him out of the hospital in order to get some rest. Jo smiled. "The three musketeers, Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda. When you see one, you see the other two." Her mind wondered back to the night of Lizzie's prom. When none of them had dates, they went together. She took a picture of Gordo in the middle with Lizzie and Miranda on each side all in their formal wear. Gordo's face was lit up with a smile that shown brighter than the sun.  
  
At that moment Jo knew Gordo loved Lizzie. He couldn't keep his eyes off her when she walked down the stairs in her silvery silk gown. It matched the cumber bun and tie of his tux. Gordo had been in the middle of a story, but the moment Lizzie came into the room, Gordo's mind tuned to mush, and they never got to hear the ending.  
  
When Jo really thought about it, Gordo had been there during every big moment in Lizzie's life. He was there when she got her first bike, when she broke her arm from falling from the bike, when her first boyfriend dumped her, when she went to Rome and was pushed out into the light of fame. He was her rock, her salvation, and her best friend. Who better to be there for her now?  
  
"Mom?" the weak whisper snapped Jo back to the present.  
  
"Hey honey, how do you feel?" Jo asked brushing the hair back from Lizzie's face.  
  
"Mom," she said again. Her hazel eyes glassy from unshed tears, "Please tell me it was just a bad dream and that none of it happened."  
  
"Oh honey." Jo replied. She looked down not wanting to see the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "I wish I could, but it did happen, but you have your whole life ahead of you. You and Gordo..."  
  
"No." Lizzie cried, "No mom. There is no me and Gordo."  
  
Jo looked at her daughter with confusion clearly showing on her face. "Lizzie, you and Gordo are destined for each other. Why would you say that?"  
  
Lizzie sat silently for a moment staring down at her hands. She noticed that they shook slightly. Taking a deep breath, she fought against the tears that threatened to fall. She rubbed at her eyes furiously and laid her head back against her pillow. "He wants kids," She whispered, "and that is something that obviously I will never be able to give him."  
  
"Oh honey," Jo walked over to Lizzie and sat beside her on the bed. Opening her arms, Lizzie melted into her mother's embrace and laid her head on Jo's chest. "You know that Gordo will still love you. This will not change that."  
  
"It changes everything." Lizzie cried. "I could never ask him to stay with someone that could not give him the children he wants. He has talked about a huge family ever since he got in high school."  
  
"Honey, there are other options."  
  
"Mom," Lizzie cut her off, "How can I possibly ask Gordo to raise someone else's child, when I am not willing to do it myself. I don't want someone else's, I want my own, and I can never have that. I will never know what it is like to have it growing inside of me, feeling the poke as it kicks me, the pain of delivery or the joy of seeing its face for the first time. All of the things that help you to know that this child is a part of you and the person you will spend the rest of your life with. I will not ask Gordo to give up his dreams of having his own either. Truth be told, he will be relieved."  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire," Jo exclaimed. "I can't believe you said that. Gordo is not that shallow. He loves you for who you are not what you can give. It doesn't matter to him if you can give him children or not."  
  
Moving her head to look into her mother's eyes, Lizzie replied. "It matters to me."  
  
"But Lizzie..." her mother began, but she was cut short when Lizzie closed her eyes and clutched her shirt. "Honey are you in pain?"  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie breathed, "I tried to move."  
  
"I'll call the nurse." Jo said as she eased off the bed.  
  
"No." Lizzie gasped, "I don't want any more drugs. I feel foggy enough as it is."  
  
"But honey, if you are in pain, it will help."  
  
Lizzie shook her head vigorously, "No mom, please. I'm sure it will ease off in a minute. I don't want to sleep anymore. I feel like that it is all I have done for days."  
  
Jo looked into the tortured eyes of her only daughter. Even though Jo could see that Lizzie was in a tremendous amount of pain, she could also see that her daughter was not going to willingly allow her to call a nurse and get medication. Sighing deeply, Jo relented. "Okay if that is what you want."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie whispered. "It's not as bad as it was a few minutes ago. I just need to stay still."  
  
Jo brushed several wet strands of hair out of Lizzie's face. "You are so brave."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Cain stepped into the room. He had Lizzie's chart in his hands as well as a set of x-rays. "Well, how is our young patient today?" he asked in his most cheerful voice. His eyes scanned Jo's face. She looked as if she had not had any sleep in days. Then he looked over at Lizzie and noticed her pale face and the beads of sweat shinning brightly on her face.   
  
He walked over and placed his cool hand on Lizzie's warm brow. "I don't think you have much of a fever. That's always a good sign. Are you in much pain?"  
  
"No." Lizzie lied.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! Shame on you. I will not allow you to lie to your doctor. Yes she is doctor. Just a few minutes ago, when she moved, she was in extreme pain."  
  
"Mom." Lizzie said rolling her eyes, "It wasn't extreme."  
  
"Lizzie..." her mom started to retort, but Dr. Cain held up his hand to silence her. "Lizzie, where was the pain?" he asked gently.  
  
Lizzie shifted her eyes to the bed. Embarrassment shined bright red on her face. "My pelvic area." She whispered.  
  
"Is that the only pain you feel?" he asked gently. He walked over, picked up her arm and proceeded to check her pulse.  
  
"No. It's a little hard to breathe deeply, so I guess that is from the broken ribs, and my head hurts a little." She gasped when he put the cold stethoscope against her skin.  
  
"Try to breath in." he said. Listening intently to her heart beat. Lizzie concentrated on breathing, for each breath caused her to grimace in pain. Each labored breath came almost as a hiccup. Dr. Cain stepped away from Lizzie and looked at her pained expression. "Any particular reason you want to try and keep your pain hidden from us?"   
  
"I'm just tired of sleeping." Lizzie replied.  
  
Dr. Cain smiled as he placed the thermometer in Lizzie's mouth. "Your pelvic bone was fractured, but not completely broken as we had feared. You will be very sore for a while, but with therapy, there is no reason why you won't be back on your feet by the end of the month. As for the broken ribs, they will take a little more time. You will have to take care not to re-injure them by lifting or over extending your reach. Let others do for you a little." Dr. Cain took the thermometer and read the numbers. Lizzie had a slight fever, but nothing to worrisome. "The other will heal in time as well. If all goes well, the staples and stitches should be able to be removed in about ten days."  
  
Lizzie averted her eyes from his kind expression. Her breathing quickened the moment he brought up the subject of her emergency hysterectomy. "Dr. Cain?" she asked. "I have to know."  
  
Dr. Cain sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Was there anything that could have been done? I mean" she stopped and took a steadying breath, "was it to the point that there were no other options?" Lizzie's hands slid down to her abdominal area. She stopped just before the stitches. She couldn't bring herself to touch them. That would make it real, and all she wanted was to wake up from the nightmare she was in, find out she was okay, and she and Gordo could still have a life together.  
  
Dr. Cain sat down beside Lizzie and took her hand. "Lizzie, I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. When you got here, you were bleeding out. We didn't have a lot of time. You flat lined twice on the operating table, and we thought we lost you. The damage to your abdominal area was extensive. The Uterus was completely ruptured as were your ovaries." Dr. Cain reached his hand out and lifted Lizzie's tear stained face. "You are very young and have a lot to live for. If you were not strong enough to get through this, you would not have fought so hard to live. In time, you will be fine. Don't give up on the ones who love you. They will help pull you through this. Understand?"  
  
Lizzie nodded resolutely. "I understand." Wiping the tears from her face, she put on a brave smile. "So, when can I get out of here?"  
  
Dr. Cain was about to answer her when the door opened and in walked Gordo. Lizzie's smile wavered slightly, but she forced it back on, she would deal with the Gordo situation later. "Did I hear someone say something about going home?" Gordo asked.  
  
Dr. Cain smiled. "Your friend doesn't like my company."  
  
"That's not true." Lizzie said. "I am just ready to see more than the back of my eyelids. I am tired of sleeping."  
  
"I will prescribe a mild medication for the pain. It shouldn't make you sleepy, but I want you to rest. I will also have the physical therapist to start working with you tomorrow, and trust me, you will relish the thought of being in that bed once she is through with you." Dr. Cain said with a wink. "Your body will heal in time. Your fever is not high enough to worry about and your spirits seem to be up. That's good. A positive outlook always helps in the healing process. Until then, you need to take it easy "  
  
"Don't worry doctor." Gordo spoke up, "I will make sure she has all the rest she needs." He sat on the side on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately.   
  
Lizzie looked over at her mother. The look in her eyes was one of "I told you so" but Lizzie averted her eyes and shrugged away from Gordo's hand.  
  
Lizzie ignored Gordo's hurt expression. "I will make sure I have enough rest Doctor. Thank you."  
  
"See that you do young lady." Dr. Cain replied, "Well, I had better go finish my rounds. If any of you have any questions, just let one of the nurses know, and she will get in touch with me."  
  
"Thank you." Jo answered. Looking over at Gordo and Lizzie, she hastily added, "How 'bout I walk you out and let these two talk."  
  
"Mom?" Lizzie called.  
  
Jo walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I am going to take a break. I will be back soon. You and Gordo have a nice visit."  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, but Gordo stopped any response she might have by placing his arm around her and sitting down on the bed. "You go and have a nice break Mrs. McGuire. I will make sure our girl is okay."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both watched as Jo walked from the room. Lizzie's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to talk about anything important. Most of all, she didn't want to shove Gordo out of her life at this moment.  
  
Turning to stare into Lizzie's eyes, Gordo said. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are trying to avoid me. What's the deal?"  
  
Lizzie swallowed repeatedly. Her throat was dry, her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating so fast, she just knew that she was going to have heart failure. "What do you mean?" she asked averting her eyes from his.  
  
"Oh come on Lizzie. You practically flung my hand away the moment I touched you." Gordo sat down in front of Lizzie determined to make her talk to him. "Every time I said 'we', you said 'I'. Since when is it you against the world and not us?"   
  
"Gordo, please. Lets not talk about this now okay?" Lizzie begged. "How's Miranda?"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo replied. "Please don't change the subject. I know what you are thinking. You think that just because this terrible thing has happened, that I will no longer want to be with you." Gordo reached out and took her hand in his. "Don't you understand. I have never been happier than at the moment you said you loved me."  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes as tears slipped down her rosy cheeks. "I love you Lizzie. No matter if you can give me children naturally, or if we have to adopt a million of them. I will always love you. I have been in love with you since grade school. I can't believe you would think I was so shallow as to throw all that away because of this."  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath. Gordo never knew when to stop pushing. He was making her do it. Stilling her resolve, she opened her mouth and whispered. "I don't love you." 


End file.
